Ace (FC)
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | unusual features = | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = 11th Division | previous team = 9th Division | partner = Kenji Hiroshi | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = | education = , Kenji, Van | family = | clan = | status = Active | shikai = Not yet revealed | bankai = Not achieved }} Ace (最優秀, Saiyūshū), known amongst his comrades as "Wild Ace" (粗暴最優秀, Sobō Saiyūshū), began his Shinigami career as an unseated officer of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13, under acting-Captain Shūhei Hisagi. Ace graduated early to address the manpower shortage in the 9th Division following an Assault on the 9th Division and the murder of Captain Kazuya Kuchiki, and was subsequently assigned as an understudy to Kenji Hiroshi and Van Satonaka. After roughly two years he accepted a transfer to the 11th Division, where he was made the 8th Seated officer under Captain Yoshirou Yamakage. Appearance Ace has fiery red-coloured hair with a personality to match. In addition to the standard sleeveless kosode favoured by the majority of the 9th Division's members, Ace wears a fur-lined cloak draped over his shoulders.Towards the Future: Human World Investigation Personality Ace is described by Kenji as a fiery youth who originally planned to join the 11th Division. Despite his enthusiasm he can be quite lazy and once slept on-duty, though a well-meaning lecture from Kenji made him seriously rethink his bad habits.Towards the Future: Answers and Questions He was often known as "Wild Ace" by his comrades, which was a title Kenji addressed him with in much the same manner that Ace used to call him 'Sir' and 'Sensei'.Back From the Dead: Recuperation Ace, after slightly more than two years, eventually settled into his role as a member of the 9th Division, and came to greatly respect Kenji and Van; albeit he still liked poking fun at his teachers.Blank period: The Noble Art He was especially at his ease with Kenji: the two demonstrated practised back-and-forth banter, with Ace notably taking every opportunity to tease his former teacher even after he transferred to the 11th Division.Blank period: Learning to Let Go Despite his transfer he remained highly loyal to Kenji personally and was willing to disregard established protocol when Kenji asked him for a favour. History Ace was in his last year of study at the Shinō Academy when Captain Kazuya Kuchiki was murdered.Dawn of the Coven In the weeks following the attack Ace, alongside Momoko, Kichō and Mikado where placed on the fast-track and subsequently took on as unseated officers by acting-Captain Shūhei Hisagi. Synopsis Renascence Beginning :Main article -- Renascence Beginning. 9th Division Assault arc *Towards the Future: Human World Investigation *Towards the Future: Answers and Questions *Towards the Future: Finalisation Blank period arc Evening Primrose arc *Blank period: The Noble Art *Blank period: The Evening Primrose *Blank period: Learning to Let Go Investigation arc Cultist arc The New Substitute arc *Back From the Dead: Recuperation Bleach Renascence :Main article -- Bleach Renascence. Soul Society chapter Powers and Abilities : As a recent graduate Ace possesses some spiritual energy. After only two years as an understudy of Kenji and Van, Ace received a promotion that saw him become a Seated officer in the 11th Division. Enhanced Strength: Ace possessed enough strength to hold a large centipede-like Hollow at bay despite his recent graduation. Kidō: Despite a lack of interest, Ace nevertheless trained under Kenji and Van, with Kenji remarking that Ace adopted many skills during his tutelage under him.. He is capable of producing a without name or incantation whilst retaining respectable power. Zanjutsu Expertise: Before he even graduated Ace was touted as a member of the 11th Division based on his Zanjutsu skill. Kenji admitted that, despite his expansive adoption of new skills under his tutelage, Ace retained advanced swordsmanship skill that saw him offered a position with the 11th Division. Hakuda: Kenji remarked that Ace adopted many skills during his tutelage under him. Hohō: Kenji remarked that Ace adopted many skills during his tutelage under him. Zanpakutō The name of Ace's Zanpakutō is currently unknown. It takes the form of a standard katana with red hilt wrapping and a bronze square-shaped guard. Kenji mused during his training of Michael Davis that Mikado, Ace, Momoko and Kichō had all undergone the exact same training to achieve their own Shikai that Michael was currently undergoing."After all this wasn't the first time Kenji had oversaw this type of training. Ace, Kichō, Mikado and Momoko could all attest to that." -- Excerpt from A Giving Soul during Kenji's training of Michael Davis. *' :' Not yet revealed. *' :' Not achieved. Alternate world counterpart :Main article -- Ace. Author's notes Behind the scenes Trivia References & notes